


Love You

by Syrum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Age, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: “Wake me in an hour, won’t you?  I don’t wish to sleep the evening away.”“One hour, got it.”  This time it was Mycroft who initiated the contact, leaning in for another soft, loving kiss.  Then another.  Pulling away with some reluctance, he let his gaze linger for a long moment.“I love you.”“I love you too, Myc.”





	Love You

The television was on, but Greg wasn’t truly watching it; the noise was soothing, better than the silence. Better than going to bed so early in the evening, despite how tired he was. Besides, he had promised Mycroft that he wouldn’t let him sleep for more than an hour, otherwise his husband wouldn’t be able to drop off again once bedtime did finally roll around.

They had started going to bed earlier and earlier; Mycroft still rose with the sun, despite having been retired for almost fifteen years by then. Old habits die hard, as they say, especially when you’re a Holmes. Greg seemed to need more sleep though, his age catching up with him and the lethargy of no longer having to work long hours in a thankless job. Not that he minded too much; extra time in bed meant longer spent cuddling Mycroft, and he knew he would never grow tired of that. Married for almost four decades, they were still just as devoted to one another as they had been on that sunny August day so many years ago.

Mycroft had looked incredible in his suit.

_“Gregory darling, I’ve got a bit of a headache. Would you mind if I went to have a lie down for a spell?” Greg had stood to meet him as Mycroft walked through from the kitchen, half-empty water glass in one hand as he swallowed down two paracetamol in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache._

_“Of course, love - want me to come keep you company?” Hands reaching out to gently grasp Mycroft’s elbows, Greg leaned in for a kiss, a chaste press of lips that split to a soft smile._

_“No, I shan’t get any rest if you’re there with me, distracting me from sleep.” Mycroft pressed their foreheads together, expression one of familiar amusement. “Wake me in an hour, won’t you? I don’t wish to sleep the evening away.”_

_“One hour, got it.” This time it was Mycroft who initiated the contact, leaning in for another soft, loving kiss. Then another. Pulling away with some reluctance, he let his gaze linger for a long moment._

_“_ _I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Myc.”_

The hour was almost up. Standing from the sofa was harder work than he remembered, but then everything seemed to be getting more difficult as the years passed. Had he remembered to take his tablets that morning, for the arthritis? Greg couldn’t remember, made a mental note to check the pill box.

Though not much of a fan of tea himself, Greg had learnt over the years exactly how Mycroft liked it, the liquid in the teacup turning the perfect shade of brown as he added milk. Humming softly to himself, he padded carefully on slipper-clad feet through to their shared bedroom, drink in hand; Mycroft did always like to be woken with a fresh cup of tea. Greg just hoped his husband wasn’t coming down with a cold.

“Wakey wakey, love - your hour’s up, got you a nice cuppa to make you feel better.” Mycroft was tucked under the blankets, lips slightly parted and eyes closed against the low light of the room, shielded by heavy curtains that didn’t quite block out all of the light. “Myc, come on now, time to wake up.” Greg placed the cup down on the bedside table beside the novel Mycroft was half way through and his half-rimmed reading glasses. Sitting gently down on the edge of the bed, he reached out to take Mycroft’s hand from where it sat atop the sheets.

It was still mostly warm to the touch.


End file.
